


领带夹 (Tie bar)

by Eine Kleine Nachtmusik (NocturneOp9No2)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturneOp9No2/pseuds/Eine%20Kleine%20Nachtmusik
Summary: 警探Sonny每天都规规矩矩地别上领带夹，或者套着熨烫妥帖的马甲；而律师Peter的领带摇摇晃晃...或者说，至少这时候他还戴着领带。Sonny: Could you please stop your tie from swinging on my heart, Counsellor?





	领带夹 (Tie bar)

“如果不是你的警徽和配枪，”调酒师探出上身，双手将杯子推向两边，看着Sonny和Peter各自接过后，又退回吧台里，“我就会以为，Sonny你才是律师。”

Peter端起酒杯抿着，用鼻子喷了口气：“也不至于这么说吧。”

“我可还没忘了你当初下班之后穿着圆领T恤和运动服坐在这里，旁边全是从头到脚闪烁着金光的律师的事情啊。”调酒师假笑着说。

“怎么，难道你这店里还有衣着规范？”Peter回敬了调酒师一句，却没有转头去认真理论。他拉过Sonny的右手放在自己手心，用另一只手缓缓抚摸着Sonny的指节。

Sonny侧过头迎上恋人的目光，温柔地对视之后用视线描摹着Peter脸庞坚毅的轮廓，随着吞咽滑动的喉结，再到从衬衫敞开的领口露出的——Sonny抬起一个询问的眼神，“你又把领带扔在办公室了？”

SVU从三天前就开始布围蹲守一个嫌疑人，昨夜轮到Sonny值班。好消息是他们逮捕了犯人，人赃并获。但等到回警局录完口供再办好收押的一系列手续，Sonny回到家时，Peter刚刚抵达警局。于工作流程上倒是方便顺利，但Sonny更想要自家恋人的拥抱和早安吻。

“没戴。”Peter轻轻揉着Sonny的指尖，“反正今天都是文书工作，不出庭。”

Sonny无奈地弯起嘴角，倾身过去在Peter的唇边啄了一下。

 

Peter一向不是正装的拥趸。只要到了下班时间，他就会在办公室换下彰显律师身份的西服，甚至等不到回家。他从不吝啬字句赞美Sonny被裁剪合体的西服包裹的挺拔身躯，至于他自己，办公室和家里确实都挂着几套正装，但除了出庭的时候，Peter几乎没有正经穿过全套：裤子是没办法换的，外套则理直气壮地被遗弃在衣架上，在室内的话一件衬衫就够了，出门的大衣里面本来也不该穿西服外套。一同买回来的马甲沉睡在衣柜底层不见天日，衬衫要么卷起袖子，要么敞开领口，或者二者兼而有之，领带系在衣架上的时间比在Peter领口的时间长。即使领带难得占领了它该在的地方，没有马甲和领带夹的束缚，自由自在的末端在Peter加快步伐时总会轻快地翘起。

不过，Peter的办公室里确实有一个领带夹，只不过不在衣架上，也不在橱柜里，而是被稳妥地收在办公桌左手边第一个抽屉中间。他也确实戴过一次。

那还是在他刚刚来到纽约不久的时候， 一桩典型的“各执一词*”的案子，加上一个相信自己的儿子像小天使一样纯洁的被告母亲。

原告在辩方律师进行交叉询问时当庭情绪崩溃，法官不得已宣布暂时休庭一刻钟。所幸女孩的父母和心理医生都在场。当天陪受害人家属坐在旁听席的是Sonny，他站在一边看着女孩的母亲把她抱进怀里，蓝眼睛在皱起的眉毛下闪烁着，抿了抿唇，迈上前一步，似乎打算说什么。

“Detective Carisi. ”心理医生拦住了他，沉默地摇了摇头。被迫反复回忆自己被强奸的经历，再加上辩方律师并不客气的追问和讽刺，受到刺激的原告现在正从自己的母亲身上汲取力量，一个帮助自己的警探的关怀是好意，但没必要。

Sonny一只手撑在腰间，疲惫地叹了口气，点点头，从这一家人身边离开。

 "喝杯咖啡？"站在不远处窗边的Peter指向咖啡机的方向。Sonny松了松领带，摆出一个微笑表示同意。他之前并没注意到Peter就站在自己身后，但暂时离开法庭门口喝杯咖啡是个好主意。

 他们两人买好了咖啡却并没有往回走的意向，站在咖啡机旁边。Sonny选了浮着奶泡的Cappuccino，而Peter则端着杯三块糖的Espresso。

 “每次…这种时候，我都觉得，”Sonny眼神飘忽着游荡在Peter的侧脸和自己手里的Cappuccino之间，“让这些受害人出庭作证简直是糟透了。”

“这对受害人来说确实很痛苦。”Peter咽下一大口咖啡，“但是让他们不得不经历这种糟透了的事情的不是你，而是那些加害者。这一切本来都可以不必发生的。”

还没等Sonny来得及回答，被告的母亲突然从咖啡机另一边冲了过来。她的目标显然是Peter，Sonny举起警徽示意，试图拦住她，但他不是法庭的法警，并且和原告有联系，任何举动都可能引起意料之外的后果，因此Sonny并不敢用力，只能不断重复着“请您冷静”。

“你们这是诬陷！”被告的母亲并不为所动，推开Sonny拦在她面前的手臂，尖叫着，“我儿子什么都没有做错！是那个——那个婊子诬陷她！你们都是一伙的！”

等到法警从走廊另一端跑过来时，被告的母亲已经将Peter推搡到了墙边，仍旧大声喊着警察局地检蛇鼠一窝构陷自己儿子的指责。法警强行带走了她，而Peter抛给Sonny一个苦笑，拾起掉在地上的塑料杯丢进垃圾桶。没喝完的半杯咖啡在刚才无法反抗的骚乱中全都洒在了Peter的领带上，棉质的衬衫充分展示了广告中没有夸大的吸水性能，即使有领带挡在中间，白色的衬衫上仍然留下了一片咖啡色的污渍。

“重新开庭之后法官的第一句话就会是，”Peter清了清嗓子，“Stone先生，一刻钟的休庭并不代表你可以在自己的衬衫上搞艺术创作，我以蔑视法庭罪对你处以罚款。”

Sonny示意Peter把领带向右拉一点：“把领带放在这里就可以遮住了，你的领带是深棕色的，不凑近看没法发现领带上的咖啡。只不过——”

“只不过我站起身的时候得把领带恰好放在这再系上扣子，”Peter比划着在法庭上起身系扣子的动作，“坐着的时候必须正襟危坐一动不动，只要领带轻轻一晃就有风险。”

“如果是这个问题的话，”Sonny的微笑突然转成了带着戏谑的假笑，“你可就碰巧找对人了。”

Sonny解开双排扣西服的扣子，一抹银色的光在他的手指间晃了出来：“这个小东西，Stone，通常被叫做‘领带夹’。我假设地检的着装说明中并没把它算在必要配饰里，不过现在这种场合下，它就能派上大用场了。”

“谢谢。”Peter把还带着Sonny腹部皮肤的温度的小小的金属块握在手心，“不过我得告诉你一个令人失望的事实：地检从来没给我们下发过着装说明。”

Sonny听到这句话之后笑出了声，他没有站直，一只手在腰间，另一只手则撑在向前半步从而弯曲着的左腿的大腿上，没有领带夹控制的领带下摆顺着重力垂在他的手臂旁边。他的脸颊随着笑声泛起了浅浅的红晕，蓝眼睛透过睫毛向上注视着Peter。

“这就是McCoy的工作失误了。要不是有我在，你的下一个案子就是起诉地检办公室没有教你戴领带夹从而导致你在经历刚才那场灾难性的意外之后被法官罚款。”

“灾难性？”Peter假笑着挑眉，“要看是对哪一边了。Carisi，在你的法学课程里，有没有人讲过被告的母亲当庭辱骂原告会带来什么后果？”

“这倒是没有，”Sonny大笑着，几乎是180°地左右摇头，又像是控制不了头部的惯性一样小幅度来回转了几下，“但我想接下来我就能看到了。”

 

接下来的审判进行得出奇地顺利。Peter提出将被告的母亲作为附加证人，辩方律师不明所以地答应了——在经历了休庭期间的“小意外”之后，谁都知道这位母亲对自己儿子的无辜没有一星半点的怀疑。而当这位母亲毫不犹豫地用“婊子”和“荡妇”来形容原告，又骄傲地说明她始终教育自己的儿子“你值得一切，想要的就去拿”之后，判决的结果已经显而易见了。听到有罪判决之后，情绪稍微平复了一些的女孩怯生生地与Peter和Sonny握手，她的父母语无伦次地说着谢谢。

将这一家人送上车离开之后，Pete转向Sonny：“介意陪我回办公室换件衣服吗？然后就可以把领带夹还给你了。”

“当然不——我是说，实际上你可以留着那个，就当作是，呃，”Sonny顿了一下，“朋友之间的小礼物。”

Peter像是愣住了一瞬间，眼神凝固在Sonny脸上，然后极为缓慢的点了一下头：“那我就不客气了。不过，你接下来有安排吗，Detective？我想你也不会介意陪我去买一个领带夹作为，‘朋友之间的小礼物’？”

Sonny抿起唇，但唇角依然是向上弯着的：“我可不知道你这么睚眦必报，Prosecutor。”

“显然，”Peter挽起一个露出牙齿的微笑，“我们需要更加了解彼此才行。你觉得从今晚一个表示感谢的晚餐开始如何？”

“感谢？为了领带夹？我以为你才说过要去买一个作为回礼。”说话间，二人已经走到了地检办公室楼下。地检办公室向来不像法院门口一样人来人往，Sonny刚想停下脚步站在门口，Peter却示意他跟着自己走进来。

“我倒不需要一小时来梳妆打扮，不过在外面等着就太冷了。”Peter摘下围巾和帽子，“感谢，是为了接下来在挑选领带夹时来自NYPD的着装说明课程。”

Sonny在Peter办公室外走廊上的椅子坐下：“那么我也不得不告诉你一个令人失望的事实：NYPD没有着装说明，你只会听到来自Carisi家的着装说明课程。”

Peter拉开办公室的门，半倾斜着身子：“看来为此我得预定一家意大利饭店才行。那么，我就当你是同意我的晚餐邀请了？”

“这是个约会吗？”Sonny仰起头。

Peter刚缩进办公室的半边身体又从半开着的门退了出来，他的左手在身后掩上门，脸稍微偏向办公室的方向，一双绿眼睛却一眨不眨地注视着Sonny：“如果可以的话？”

“这个嘛，”Sonny站起身，缓慢而平稳地向正前方迈出三步，来到走廊另一侧的Peter身边，“你觉得从我们以名字相称开始如何？” 

 

*注：

1. He said, she said.


End file.
